PETS TOO: Carbapenem Resistant Enterobacteriaceae Colonization in Pet Animals Abstract The emergence of carbapenem resistant Enterobacteriaceae (CRE) in companion animal veterinary medicine was inevitable. To date there have been a few sporadic reports in the United States, Europe, the UK and China2-9. Since July 2018, the Ryan Veterinary Hospital has identified CR-E. coli in 15 animal patients and has worked with VetLIRN to characterize the isolates by whole genome sequencing (WGS). The emergence of CRE in companion animals is cause for great concern given the few therapeutic options for infections due to these organisms. The prevalence of CRE has risen significantly in human healthcare settings over the past few years but we have no data on the population prevalence of CRE colonization among pet animals. In addition, there no standard method for the direct or selective enrichment culture of CRE from the feces of dogs and cats. In recent years, numerous reports have been published which suggest the occurrence of transmission of antimicrobial-resistant bacteria from pet animals to humans (and vice versa). The determination of an estimate of prevalence of CRE in pets is critical to inform the veterinary community and to prevent the spread of these organisms to human caregivers and owners.